My Skies Are Turning Gray
by MewPainappuru
Summary: Tamaki is faced with one of the toughest decisions he has ever had to make... Saying good-bye...


**Hello readers! I've really been neglecting this account because I have had no inspiration to work on any of my currents stories. But I've got a little Ouran one-shot for you guys that I'm actually really proud of. It's not really a happy one, but I think it's one of my best so far! So I hope you enjoy it. __********__****____****I'm completely open to criticism, so please feel free to make suggestions on what I should change and how I can make this better. I live to please! Please review! I really do want to know what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. All characters and their beauty belong to their respective owners. **

Tamaki was clutching Haruhi's hand, his eyes trained on the ground. He just couldn't force himself to look up and meet Haruhi's eyes. He was biting down on his bottom lip, willing himself not to cry just yet. He was in shock, unable to believe that he was in this situation. It was as if he had somehow deluded himself a long time ago into thinking that this would never happen. But it had… The day had finally come. He didn't know how to handle it, didn't know what he should do. He was too focused on the emptiness that was starting to overwhelm him.

"Tamaki… You're crushing my hand…"

The sound of Haruhi's voice pulled the blonde back into reality, and he instantly relaxed his hold on her hand. "Sorry…" he mumbled in a voice so soft that he wasn't even sure that she had heard him, he didn't repeat himself. However, he was assured that he didn't have to when Haruhi gave his hand a light squeeze. He finally raised his head and looked at Haruhi. She opened her mouth to say something, but found herself lost for words and closed it again. He could tell that she wanted to comfort him and make him feel better. But it was going to take him a while to feel better, and they both knew it. Anything she said now would most likely just go over his head. He looked away from his fiancée and towards the closed door across the room. He'd been waiting for the past fifteen minutes for that door to open, but it felt like hours. He was literally sitting on the edge of his seat, ready to jump to his feet. He dropped his gaze again, looking down at the white tiled floor. A few short minutes later, he heard a door open, and his head snapped up. However, it wasn't the door he had been hoping for. He looked over his shoulder to see that it had been the clinic's front door that had opened. And at the sight of the person standing there, Tamaki's jaw dropped, his bottom lip quivering.

"Tamaki… Are… Are you okay…?"

Tamaki couldn't bring himself to speak. Instead, he pushed himself to his feet and stumbled over to the other man, throwing his arms around his neck and burying his face into his chest. Tears finally sprung to his eyes and he choked on a sob. "How… How did you know… that we'd be here…?" he whimpered, his voice muffled.

"Haruhi called me. I hope you don't mind that I came…"

Tamaki quickly shook his head and swallowed thickly before responding. "No… I'm glad you did… Thank you, Dad…" He slowly raised his head and looked at his father with watery eyes. A sigh escaped him as he released Yuzuru, and took a step back. He glanced towards Haruhi and gave her a small, grateful smile, which she quickly returned.

"Suoh?"

Tamaki turned towards the voice and met the gaze of the young nurse who had checked them in earlier. He quickly made his way over to her, Haruhi and Yuzuru following closely behind. "Wh-What's going on?" Tamaki asked, his voice shaking. "Is… Is she…?" He couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence. A new wave of tears was threatening to fall, and his chest tightened painfully with emotion. The short silence that followed his question, as well as the remorseful look on the nurse's face, gave him his answer before she even spoke the words.

"I'm sorry… There's nothing we can do though… She's simply too old and… If we put this off, she'll only live in pain for maybe a few months more." The nurse couldn't meet the eyes of anyone standing before her. "It would be best if… Well…"

Tamaki nodded his head quickly, cutting her off. He couldn't listen to her say the words. He lowered his head so that his bangs covered his eyes, which were quickly filling once again. "I want to see her…" he murmured, his voice thick with pain and grief.

"Tamaki…" Haruhi whispered, reaching out to lay her hand on his arm.

"I _have_ to," he insisted, stepping away from her. "I will _not_ let her go through this alone… She's my best friend…"

"I can't have you all back here," the nurse said, giving Haruhi and Yuzuru an apologetic look.

"I'll be fine," Tamaki said, trying his best to sound strong. "Just… Wait here, please?"

"Of course," Yuzuru replied, nodding his head.

"Tell her that we love her, please," Haruhi added as she watched Tamaki and the nurse make their way to the back room.

Right before he disappeared behind the door, a soft anguished whimper escaped the blonde. "I-I will…" he choked out, then he entered the room and the nurse shut the door behind them. Inside the room, he found her sitting on a large, white table. When she noticed Tamaki walk in, she lifted her head up, and he could swear he saw a smile cross her features. He quickly rushed to her side, wrapping his arms around her and burying his face in her soft golden hair. "Hey girl…" he said in a muffled voice. "Hey…" Antoinette bumped her wet nose against his cheek, her tail thumping against the top of the table, expressing her happiness to see her loving master.

"I'm so sorry, Antoinette…" he continued, running one hand over her head, tousling her floppy ears. "I can't see you live like this any longer though… And as much as it kills me… It has to be done…" He lifted his face to look into her warm, brown eyes. "I know you understand… And I hope you can forgive me. After all the times you've been there for me… All the times you've greeted me after I came home, or kept me company at night… I will never be able to express how much that means to me. You were always there for me to count on…" A strangled sob escaped him, and tears poured down his cheeks. "And I know that… that one day we will be together again… It's… It's going to be okay…"

"Mr. Suoh…" the nurse spoke up softly. She hated to interrupt the man, but she still had a job to do, and the longer they waited, the harder it was going to be.

Tamaki nodded, indicating that he understood. "Alright… My sweet Antoinette… I suppose… I suppose this is…" _Goodbye… _He couldn't say it. He didn't want to admit that he was losing her. The word caught in his throat, refusing to be spoken. "Haruhi loves you, Antoinette…" he said, deciding to move on. "She loves you very much… And so does Dad… And… And of course, I love you… More than anything, Antoinette, I love you so much…" Oh god, he hoped she knew that… He couldn't say it enough. He loved that dog… He loved her, he loved her, he loved her…

A small whimper escaped the elderly retriever, causing Tamaki to flinch. He buried his face in her fur once more and began whispered again. "I love you… I'm so sorry… Antoinette, I love you…"

**_Thank you so much for reading! It would mean the world to me if you would review and let me know what you think!_**

**_Mew Painappuru_**


End file.
